Catminline's Diary PART 10 MoonCat Mystery
by Denoxkun
Summary: The third and final part of the MoonCat Mystery


Catminline's Diary in

MoonCat Mystery PART 3

December 30th 2005

AT NIGHT, AT THE ARGOT BARREN OPEN FIELD!...

" Everyone were out at night getting ready to catch the

Moon Cat."

Lumberio: Well, here we are, the Moon Cat should show up

in this location anytime now.

Catminline: "Looking Excited" How cool!!

Leeme: This place looks so beautiful, such a neat night.

Kentio: "Feeling Bummed" I wish I can catch it.

Yikko: "In his mind." This should be excellent to study.

" The Moon Cat just passed nearby really fast."

Catminline: "Got a Quick Scent" Ah? It feel it, it's coming

nearby.

Leeme: How do you know that, Catminline?

Lumberio: For her special diary, I think she was given some

special powers with that too.

Kentio: Special Powers? "Looking excited" Ha! She really is

gonna be a hero!

" The Moon Cat suddendly appeared in front of them."

Moon Cat: Meow.

Catminline: There it is!

Leeme: Where?

Kentio: Ah?!

Lumberio: " Looks at Catminline." You found it, now go get it

before the Gangster Glory Group shows up!!

Catminline: "In her mind." So those are the evil forces, we dealt

with them before we got Leeme's earned money back.

I'LL GO FOR IT!!

" Catminline ran ahead."

Yikko: I think we should follow her in case she needs our help.

Kentio: Yeah, who knows if Gangster Glory brought

reinforcements. Whoever they are.

Leeme: She defenity needs help from us!

Lumberio: Okay then I'll back you guys up too!

" More ahead, Catminline continues to run at high speed to

catch that Moon Cat."

Moon Cat: MEOW!!

Catminline: "Looking a bit tired." Please let me catch you, better

be caught by me than those gangsters!

Moon Cat: MEOW!! " Ran a bit more faster ahead. ZOOOM!!"

Lidad: Like she will listen to that.

" Catminline tripped her foot on a medium sized rock and fell

to the ground."

Catminline: Ow!! Darn it, I slipped!

" Hiotem appears in front of them."

Hiotem: So we meet again, Catminline!

Catminline: "Looking up shocked." Ah... HIOTEM!! So you're

behind this!

Hiotem: I was the one who discovered it and I told Master

Okeio all about it, I'm planning to use it for World

Domination!

Catminline: "Angry Look" No, you won't, not onless I stop

you first.

Hiotem: It is futile to stop me, I'm way faster than you!

" Hiotem ran towards the Moon Cat at high speed."

Catminline: What?! How did he ran that fast?!

" Catminline also ran at top speed towards them."

Moon Cat: MEOW!!

" Hiotem chasing the Moon Cat"

Hiotem: You won't run away forever, Moon Cat, you'll soon be

used for evil.

" Catminline appeared in front of the Moon Cat running

somehow."

Catminline: Come on, kitty kitty kitty ! Ah? An opened bag of

cat food? Aha... perfect, this could probably work.

" Catminline took the cat food, but it was a trap, the rope

grabbed her feet and caught her, tied her up and fell

to the ground again."

Catminline: What?! I'm trapped!

Gangster Glory Solider #1: Hahaha, we caught her at last, we'll

be feeding you to the lions now!

Catminline: "Very Angry Face" You dirty scum!!

GGS#2: The Moon Cat belongs to Gangster Glory!

" A big explosion surprized the GGSs and they blew up."

Catminline: Aha...?

" Yikko untied the rope on Catminline's feet."

Lumberio: We knew you need help!

Kentio: "Pointing at the Can." Is that cat food you got there?

Catminline: Yup!

Leeme: "Excited" Good idea, no cats can resist that!

Lumberio : " Close his eyes unsure." Sure, but that alone is not

enough, Hiotem is way ahead of you, you'll need

this speed potion if u wanna catch up to him.

"Lumberio showed Catminline the Speed Potion and gave it

to her."

Catminline: Okay, anything to prevent Hiotem from getting that

Moon Cat!

" Catminline drank the speed potion."

MORE AHEAD!!

" Hiotem continues to chase after the Moon Cat."

Hiotem: I almost gotcha!!

" Hiotem threw a string white rope to try to tie it up...

but the Moon Cat suddendly dodged it."

Hiotem: "Very Angry Look" WHAT?! No one could have

dodged that!!

" Catminline ran so fast that she suddendly passed Hiotem."

Hiotem: CATMINLINE?! How did she got so fast?!

Catminline: This Speed Potion... sure is unique, oh kitty, I got

your favorite food, CAT FOOD!! MEOW!!

" The Moon Cat looked back at the Cat Food that Catminline

was holding."

Moon Cat: MEOW?

Catminline: That's right! They're all yours, take it!

" Catminline threw the cat food at the Moon Cat."

Moon Cat: "Looking Very Happy" MEOOOWW!!

" The Moon Cat changed direction and chased after the

Cat Food."

" When the Moon Cat was eating, Catminline quickly caught

the Moon Cat."

Moon Cat: Ah?!

Catminline: I CAUGHT IT AT LAST!!

Lumberio: You actually caught the Moon Cat, excellent job,

Catminline, now what will you desire?

Catminline: "A question mark appeared on her head." I dunno.

Lumberio: Once a Moon Cat is caught and you make a wish,

he leaves DenoxWorld and won't come back til a

year later.

Catminline: Okay.

Leeme: Wish for kool powers!!

Kentio: Yeah, or to be as smart as Lumberio!

Lumberio: . It can't grant that wish, only special powers.

Kentio: Isn't your smarts brainpower, it's special, right?

Lumberio: Hmmm... not quite, it's too advance for anyone

else to handle.

Catminline: Then I wish to have Cat-like strength!

Moon Cat: Your wish is granted!

" A lot of light aura starts surrounding Catminline."

Catminline: Ah... I still feel the same.

Lumberio: For now, yes, but once you master that power,

practicing and stuff, you'll learn it.

Catminline: Sure I'll give it a try!! "In her mind." Guess like

this is just the beginning of my newest jourmey...

as a Cat Warrior.

TO BE CONTINUED!...


End file.
